Babysitting
by The Princess of Stars
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have to substitute two fencing instructors at CHB. What could ever happen if you leave your baby with your 15 year-old son and step-daughter to babysit them? A LOT! This is a companion price to: 17 Years Later


**For those who haven't read my story '17 Years Later': Leon Chase, 15 years-old, is Annabeth's and Apollo's son, Annabelle Jackson, 15 years-old, is Percy's and Hecate's daughter, they became best friends, later on a couple on Annabelle's 15****th**** birthday, and played match-maker for Percy and Annabeth to get them back together knowing that teir parents were once a couple too. They succeed with the help of Athena and **_**obviously **_**Aphrodite, and after Percy's and Annabeth's wedding, Angel Athena Jackson is born.**

**This is a Leobelle (Leon + Annabelle = Leobelle) story requested by thefuturejkrowling.**

* * *

**Annabelle's POV:**

It's been almost a year since dad and Annabeth got married and had Angel, my little half-sister. I surely loved my sister, but there were times that I didn't love her so much…..BABYSITTING.

It was Saturday. I woke up in a good mood, as usual, got out of bed, took a shower, put on a white sleeveless shirt with an un-buttoned light blue blouse with short sleeves, dark blue skinny jeans, and vans, and went to have breakfast. As usual, Annabeth was already in the kitchen having her coffee and already working on her laptop.

"Good morning, Annabeth!" I greeted.

"Hey, Annabelle!" she greeted back. I walked to her and gave her a hug, then I got my own coffee. Annabeth took a good look at my outfit. "Nice outfit, Anna! Are you and Leon going out?" she asked.

"I hope so" I answered. Although Annabeth is really nice, I admit it's kind of weird when your step-mom is your boyfriend's mom. We don't mind, because Leon and I are not blood-related, but to think of it it's weird.

"Hey, girls!" Dad said coming inside the kitchen.

"Hey!" we both greeted, dad hugged me then he went to give a small kiss to Annabeth and then he also got his coffee.

"Can someone go wake up Sleeping Beauty, back there?" Annabeth asked pointing outside the kitchen. I took one cookie and ate it, then I took another one.

"I'll probably need this" I said and walked to Leon's room. He was sleeping…and drooling… tip-toed to his side, kneeled down and shook him…nothing. I shook him again and called him too…nothing. So, I placed the cookie under his nose to make him smell it… nothing.

"Leonard Thomas Chase! Wake up or I'm going to eat this LAST cookie!"

"NO! I'm up! I want as cookie too!" he shouted and got up. I laughed at his priceless face. Then, he saw the cookie I had in my hand. "Give me that cookie" he ordered.

"No"

"It's the last one. GIVE. IT. TO. ME."

"_Yeah! No one's gonna tell me: how" _I sang

"Madonna? Really, Annie?"

"DON'T. CALL. ME. ANNIE." I said glaring at him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" then he noticed my cookie.

"Give me that last cookie!"

"No" I said and ate it. His eyes went wide, and his mouth was shaped like an 'O'. "Leon, close your mouth, you look like a trout"

"You did NOT just do that" he said in overdramatic disbelief.

"What? Saying you looked like a trout?"

"No! Eating that cookie"

"Oh, that? Yes, I ate the cookie" I said smiling in satisfaction.

"T-th-the…l-last…coo-c-cookie…g-gone…!" he theatrically stuttered.

"Drama Queen" I muttered getting up.

"What was that?" he said getting out of his bed, showing me his six-pack.

"Oh, nothing!" I said trying to walk out of the room.

"No, repeat it" he said.

"I…have to go" I said and started running, but Leon caught me by the waist just before I could get out of the room. "LET ME GO!" I shouted as he spun me around.

"Nope! Repeat what you said"

"Drama Queen! You are such a Drama Queen!" I said as he spun me around. Then he put me back down.

"There was it so hard?" he said. I smiled and was about to kiss him when we heard some crying.

"I'll get her!" Dad said going to Angel's room.

"Nice job, you woke up Angel" I said

"Me? You were the shouting one!"

"Whatever you say, Le!" I said and we walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Leon said greeting Annabeth kissing her cheek.

"Hey Leon!" Annabeth said.

"The cookies are not finished!" Leon happily cheered as he saw the plate full of cookies and was about to grab one when Annabeth slapped his hand away.

"Go put a shirt on, first" she said.

"But, mom, I'm hungry!" he whined.

"What's Rule n° 4?" Leon rolled his eyes.

"'_You don't eat without a shirt, if other people are around'_, I get it!" he said and went back to his room, then he came back with a red muscle t-shirt and dark blue jeans on.

"Here! May I have a cookie now, please?"

"Sure"

"Yes!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Baby" I muttered as Leon stuck his face in his food. He was so funny. It was one of the things that I loved about him, like the way his brown hair was always Leonardo Di Caprio style, the way his sky blue eyes would always light up when he was having fun, or had an idea, or when he danced, they way he looked so handsome when he was sword fighting, his clumsiness….okay, I'm sounding like a lovesick Aphrodite girl.

"What?" Leon asked as he saw me staring at him.

"Nothing" I said. He shrugged and was about to grab another cookie.

"That's enough for you, Mr." Annabeth said taking the plate away.

"Mom!" he whined "Come on! I'm hungry! I'm a growing boy! Scientists say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day" _Oh, no! There he goes with the drama, again…_ Annabeth was rolling her eyes at her son's theatrical outburst "You are stopping me from a healthy habit and then I will get sick, and get pneumonia, and then I will stay home because my body defenses are low and then-" I kissed his cheek to make him stop. "- it was enough for breakfast" he said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Wise Girl, we have a problem" dad said coming back with Angel in his arms. Annabeth looked at him with concern on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Chiron IMed me two minutes ago. He said that two of the fencing instructors are sick because of something they ate, and he wanted us go to Camp and substitute them. Will says they will be alright very soon, so we could come back tomorrow in the afternoon"

"Let's go, then" she said closing her laptop "Leon and Annabelle can take care of Angel"

"What?" Leon and I said in unison.

"You two heard her" dad said, stroking Angel's head with his hand.

"It can't be that bad. How hard can it be to take care of a 10 month-old baby?" Leon said grinning as he took Angel from dad's arms… _a lot…a whole lot harder then you can imagine, especially if your baby sister, is daughter of two powerful and famous demigods…_

* * *

The first part of the day, was fine. Angel was either in mine or Leon's arms, or playing on the living room's carpet, or sleeping. At the moment, I was watching Animal Planet, and Angel was on the carpet playing with Leon. After a couple of minutes, Angel was still on the carpet playing around with her toys, while Leon sat down next to me putting his arm around my shoulders.

"What are you watching?" he asked me.

"Animal Planet" I answered leaning on him.

"Well, I'm watching something better" he said putting a strand of my jet-black hair behind my ear.

"What is that?"

"You"

"That was just too cheesy"

"I know" he said. I smiled and he kissed me. His hands trailed to my waist, as mine knotted in his hair. Then, I remembered the little kid that was in the room.

"Leon, Angel's here" I said against his lips.

"She's too occupied with her toys" he said kissing me.

"No, Leon, seriously" I said pulling back. Leon looked kind of disappointed, so I gave him a quick peck on the lips "Later" I said running a hand through his hair. He seemed satisfied and turned around.

"Where's Angel?" he said worried. I looked at the carpet and saw she was gone.

"She was right here!" I said. We both jumped up and started looking for her. Leon was looking for her in the kitchen and our parent's bedroom, while I went looking for her in my room, and the bathroom. I looked everywhere, in the bathroom, but I couldn't find Angel. I went to my room, and started looking around, but Angie was nowhere to be found, then I went to Leon's room, but other than its abnormal tidiness (which is the ONLY thing he inherited from his mother, other than the looks) there was no trace of our sister. We both got out of the rooms we were in, and went back into the living room.

"Did you find her?" I asked.

"No. You?" he asked.

"No"

"Where is she? I looked everywhere: under the chairs, under the table, under the bed, in the freezer…" I didn't hear the rest of his blabbing because of that last thing.

"The _freezer_?" I said in disbelief

"Yeah, why?"

"You are not normal"

"What?"

"How can you think that a 10 month-old baby can get up there?"

"Well, Miss Know-It-All, where would you look in Pegasus' cat basket?" Then it hit us both.

"Pegasus's cat basket" we said in chorus. In fact, we turned around to see Angel sleeping in Pegasus' basket snuggling next to the cat that was happily purring. We silently walked there and Pegasus woke up. He stretched his paws and got out of the basket, Angel immediately woke up too. I picked her up and saw that she was full of cat hair…and smelled like cat. Leon and I decided we had to give her a bath. We headed to the bathroom, and Leon filled up the basin Dad and Annabeth used to bathe her. We washed her making sure that she didn't have any more cat hair on her. When we were done, it was time to go to lunch. I was holding Angel, while Leon was supposed to cook something, when he came out of the kitchen saying: "We ran out of baby-food, water and pasta". We didn't waste any time. We got our jacket, put Angel in her stroller, got the house keys, and went to Wal-Mart to buy some baby food. While Leon pushed the stroller, I was looking for what we needed. We were looking for the baby-food, when a staff member of the shop came to us, he was weird looking. He had strange golden brown eyes.

"You two need help?" he asked giving me a strange look.

"No, thank you" I said eying him suspiciously and taking the baby-food. Then he saw Angel.

"How cute! Is she your daughter?"

"What? NO! No! No! She's our sister!" Leon and I said.

"Oops… my bad. Hi, Angel!" he said.

"Hold it! How do you know her name?"

"You told me"

"We didn't" Leon said, taking a few steps back with the stroller.

"Guess that it must be my intuition"

"Or who sent you" I growled. That guy laughed evilly. His light brown eyes, became of fire and he turned into a hellhound.

"Run, Leon! Take Angel out of here!" I shouted taking out my sword and ready to attack the hellhound.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Take her out of here! I'll be fine" I said, and turned around and as soon as it tried to attack me, I slashed the hellhound that exploded in a ball of yellow dust . "See?" I said since Leon was still…paying? _I told him to run out and he ran to the cashier paying? _Whatever… I'll have a little chat with him later.

After the Wal-Mart…_ incident_… Leon and I had finally arrived home. Angel was all intact, too. We had no other complication except for one thing…

_**Flashback:**_

_We were walking back home after that little hellhound problem. I was pushing the stroller, while Leon was holding the shopping bags. Suddenly, we passed by a pet-shop. There was a big fish-tank with fish happily swimming in it. Unlike dad, I couldn't talk to fish or horses, so I had no idea what the fish were thinking or saying. Angel seemed to like the fish, so we stood there a little to let her look at the tank, suddenly, something strange was happening. A clown fish, inside the fish- tank, was swimming but it stayed in the same position, not moving an inch forward. Leon and I looked at each other weirdly, then something else happened… THE FISH STARTED FLOATING OUT OF THE FISH-TANK! _

"_Annabelle! Put that poor fish back in the water" Leon said._

"_I'm not doing anything! Except the healing trick, I don't have water powers" I replied, but then it clicked. We looked at each other with wide eyes, and then we looked at Angel. She had her hand up to get the fish, as it hit the glass, unable to come out of the store. I tried to distract Angel with a little toy, Leon was making faces, but Angel couldn't care less._

"_HEY! What do you think you are doing?" a man yelled coming out of the store "I'm calling the cops!" he shouted. Leon and I immediately ran away taking Angel with us. That immediate run distracted her and she plopped the fish back in its tank. I turned around, and saw the man chasing after us. Yelling what we were doing. I understood something like 'Doing inappropriate drawings on a pet shop wall, in front of a little kid'._

"_Ann, do something!" Leon shouted._

"_What?"_

"_Anything! As long as he doesn't tell the cops what we look like!" I turned around pointing at the man with my hand spread open._

"'_Aμνημον__ης__" I chanted. A soft white ray of light came out of my hands and hit the man in the head. Just before he was about to describe us._

"_I said: stop him! Not: kill him!"_

"_He's not __**dead!**__ He's unconscious, when he wakes up he won't remember a thing; now let's go home" I said and we headed back home"_

_**End Flashback**_

Yes, we ran away from a mere mortal…ANYWAY…as we got home, Leon prepared lunch for us, while I was feeding Angel with baby-food. As we were done eating, Leon and I had to put Angel back in her crib for her nap, but she just wouldn't sleep! Leon took a toy and tried to make her fall asleep with it, but she would only play with it and get even more agitated, so he took it away, but she started crying. I tried to calm her down, but nothing, Leon tried to do some silly faces, but nothing, then, I tried to sing something, but she cried even louder.

"Annabelle, please! Stop singing!"

"I'm trying to calm her down. Singing usually works!"

"Yeah, but not if you're pitching off all the notes!"

"Well, _excuse_ me if I can't sing in tune like your mom! Why don't _you_ do something?"

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the Hula?"

* * *

"_LUAU!  
If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
Eat my buddy Pumbaa here  
because he is a treat_

_Come on down and dine  
On this tasty swine  
All you have to do is get in line_

_Are you achin'?  
For some bacon?  
He's a big pig_

_You could be a pig too_

_OY!"_

If you're wondering, yes, I forced Leon in my old Hula dancer dress, for a show we did, and made him dance the Lion King Hula song. Angel had stopped crying, and was cheering. I was trying to hold a laugh, but then I burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing at me! You forced me into this dress!" Leon complained.

"Sor-ry! HAHA! You're just- HAHAHA- t-too f-funny! HAHAHAHA! You should look at yourself in the mirror! HAHAHA!" I laughed.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry, you just look so…so…uhm…"

"…stupid"

"Not exactly the term I was looking for, but yes. 'Stupid' is correct"

"Thank you very much! I'm feeling very loved in this moment!" he said putting like a baby.

"At least she stopped crying"

"Yup! That's right, now let's get her to sleep" he said picking up Angel and rocking her in his arms. Then he started singing a lullaby Annabeth usually sings, which is _I see the light_ from _Tangled_. I don't know why, but Angel loves that song, in fact, as he finished singing and put her in her crib, she was asleep. We quietly got out of the room, and got back into the living room. I looked at Leon once again.

"You look gorgeous. You should wear that dress more often" I said sarcastically

"I know it's because you like my abs"

"That's exactly why I said it"

"Oh come on! Where's the fun if you're not even going to deny it?"

"Seeing your reaction. That's the fun. Come on, go get changed"

"Thank you very much" he said and disappeared into his room, and he came back with his normal clothes on.

Later on that day, everything was going fine. We actually made it to bedtime without many problems… Leon almost burned Angel with oil from the pan, but, he didn't… and I almost set fire to the kitchen to get Angel out of Pegasus' basket again, but Leon saved dinner, so everything was fine. That night, I was happily sleeping. I was having a wonderful dream about winning a dancing show, they send on TV, when I was woken up by a baby crying. I lazily got up and got out of the room. I met Leon right in front of Angel's bedroom. We looked at each other in the eyes for a moment. We didn't need to say much to the other.

"Let's go" we said and got into the room to see what was wrong. Angel was crying, and as Leon was about to lift her up, I smelled something.

"Do you smell this?" I asked Leon.

"Yeah" he said smelling the room. We looked at each other "Diaper" we said. He took Angel and we went to change her diaper.

"What the f-!"

"-LEON! No swearing in front of Angel!"

"What the Hades did you give her to eat?"

"Baby food"

"Are you sure it wasn't something else? I mean-"

"Leon, shut up and help me change the diaper, I want to go back to sleep" I said.

"I'm not complaining. I need my beauty sleep" I simply rolled my eyes. After we changed Angel, I put her back into her crib, but she wouldn't fall back asleep! Before I could say anything, Leon picked her up and sang the lullaby again, and she fell asleep. He put her back in the crib, and then he walked me to my room. I would have closed the door as I got in, but Leon came in too.

"I can go to bed by myself" I said smiling.

"I know; We didn't have a lot of time for us, today so I just thought… I could stay here until you fell asleep" he said sitting on my bed, as I crawled under the covers.

"Aww! You're so sweet!" I said. He smiled at me and gave me a small goodnight kiss. As he pulled away, I patted a spot next to me on my bed. Leon smiled and crawled under the covers wrapping an arm around my waist and planted a kiss on my head as I layed my head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Ann"

"Goodnight, Le" And we fell asleep.

* * *

"_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat  
Eat my buddy Pumbaa here  
because he is a treat"_

If you're wondering: yes, Leon is doing the Hula again. Why? Because, after another game of hide and seek with Angel, she went into Pegasus' basket again, and started pulling our poor kitten's whiskers, so Pegasus lightly bit her hand to make her let go, and Angel started crying, so I forced Leon in my Hula dress, to cheer her up again.

"_Are you achin'?  
For some bacon?  
He's a big pig_

_You could be a pig too_

_OY!" _Leon finished. Angel started laughing and smiling. Suddenly, we heard the clanking sound of a key, and Annabeth and dad came back in. I kept rocking Angel in my arms, as Leon pretended everything was fine.

"Hey, kids!" dad said coming in. He either didn't notice Leon's dress, or he chose to ignore it, because he came straight to us. Dad kissed my cheek and gave a little kiss on Angel's raven black hair. I gave my sister to dad and as he held her in her arms, I went to Leon. Annabeth joined us a second later. After greeting us, she went to dad, who passed her Angel, since she was begging her mom to take her, with her little arms.

"So, how was training?" Leon asked

"Good" Dad answered.

"How was babysitting?" Annabeth asked as Dad put an arm around her shoulders. Leon and I looked at each other. I tried to ignore the pink flower in his brown hair, the Hawaiian garland with pink flowers, and the Hawaiian skirt; then we looked at our parents and I answered for the two of us.

"Wonderful"

"We have to get a few bags from the car, could you take Angel, please?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure!" Leon said, and walked to his mother taking our sister. Annabeth touched Leon's flower giving him a look that clearly said 'What-the-heck-is-that?'. Leon simply grinned and walked back to me, we were about to go to Angel's room, but we got there just in time to hear out parent's talk.

"There's something different, about Leon" dad said. _Wow, smart!_

"You think? HE'S DRESSED LIKE A GIRL!" guess who said that? Yup! Annabeth!

**THE END!**


End file.
